Broken As The Mirror
by love a sexy trash can
Summary: All Nya knew was that she and her brother were complete opposites. But now when what made them so different is inside her, she can't stop falling apart.


**HEY, SO I HAVE A THEORY FOR THE UPCOMING SPECIAL EPISODES AND SEASON 10! HERE'S MY COMMENT, WHICH WAS POSTED UNDER DAYVD'S "NYA AND JAY BREAK UP IN 2019":**

 **'okay, so here's a theory I thought up of after watching your video of one ninja making a fatal mistake. this theory fits with kai, but of course, I don't think I'm right, so here I go. what if Kai is the ninja that falls and dies, due to a fatal mistake that was made? it would make sense since he's known to be impulsive and reckless. although if nya were to break up with Jay as a result of this mistake, it wouldn't make sense at all. yes, her brother is dead but no reason to break up with jay, right? well, what if the mistake that killed Kai was Jay's and nya is so angry, so distraught with the death of her brother that she places all the blame unfairly on Jay and leaves him as a result. of course, it's just a theory and I love making my faves suffer, but hopefully you see this Davyd and tell me what you think!'**

 **OKAY, TIME FOR ANGST! HERE'S WHAT I WOULD THINK COULD HAPPEN WERE ONE SIBLING TO DIE WITHOUT ANYONE TO PASS THEIR ELEMENTAL POWER DOWN TO! (ALSO, IN THE MIDDLE OF WRITING THIS, I WAS SEARCHING THROUGH SOME OF THE NINJAGO WIKI PAGES AND FOUND OUT AN ELEMENTAL MASTER CAN CHOOSE PEOPLE TO PASS THEIR POWER DOWN TO IF THEY DON'T HAVE CHILDREN. EXAMPLE: MASTER OF ICE WITH ZANE IN "SNAKE JAGUAR". SO KAI BARELY HAD TIME TO CHOOSE SOMEONE.)**

 **ALSO, SUBSCRIBE TO DAYVD ON YOUTUBE, HE'S UNPROBLEMATIC AND HAS GOOD VIDEOS!**

 **OKAY, HERE WE GO!**

* * *

Nya gasped in all the air she could, but it still felt like she was suffocating. It wasn't possible, it just wasn't. Kai couldn't be dead, that was not supposed to happen. A promise he had made years ago surfaced and began to haunt her brain. He had promised he would never die. As childish as the promise was, she had believed him for so long, still did believe him. He couldn't be dead.

Sobs exploded from her, her body trembling as earthquakes shot through her, from her head to the tips of her fingers and toes. For the first time in her life, Nya hated her parents. If they weren't the former Masters of Fire and Water, their powers wouldn't have passed down to her and Kai. Then they would have been able to live normal lives and never have to worry about whether or not they will have to fight a new threat the next week. Instead, they'd only have to worry about hiding and keeping each other safe from danger while the heroes fought the threat. If their parents weren't the Masters of Fire and Water, maybe they wouldn't have been taken away and Kai and Nya could have had the childhood they should have had.

Nya's nails dug into her skin. This was all Jay's fault. If he hadn't been a fucking idiot and did what he did, Kai would still be alive. He had been holding her back for so long and she only now sees the truth. And it took the death of the person who was always there for her to make her see that.

Did that make her a terrible sister, a horrible person?

Nya finally blacked out, sobbing without any tears falling. Even a Master of Water can dry out.

* * *

Nya awoke to a burning sensation in her chest. She had heartburn from time to time, usually when she had her menstrual cycles since she always had the worst pain, but this was unlike anything else. Her chest actually felt like it was burning, like someone had approached her and set fire to her body. She moved slowly to stand up, trying not to make the pain worse in any way, but it was pointless. The burning sensation spread to the rest of her body so quickly she almost fell to her knees. Nya ran to the bathroom, trying to ignore the pain and turned the faucet on. She splashed her face with water, noticing just how swollen and red she was.

So this was her life now. For the rest of her life, she and her parents would be the mourners of her brother. The civilians of Ninjago would also pay tribute to the Fire Ninja, but that was only because he had died protecting the people for as long as he could. It was because he was a sacrifice that people finally began to give him attention as a hero. Unlike them, Nya has always seen her brother as a hero. He was her hero ever since she was born. Even when she didn't appreciate it at the time, Nya loved her brother for going to extreme lengths just so she would be okay. And her parents? Well, they were their parents. Even when they were taken away, Ray and Maya knew their son and daughter would be the heroes Ninjago needed.

She growled, hating the people of Ninjago as well. When he wasn't being a hero, the civilians would treat him with so little respect, just like the other Ninja and Elemental Masters. It bothered her to no end. How could the people do that when the Ninja had been saving their lives for years and never received any consistent praise for it and instead treat them like garbage? Her hands gripped the edge of the sink, glaring holes in the mirror as she stared back at herself. He slate eyes seemed to glow, just like they had when she discovered her True Potential. She saw something snap inside her, a split second before she raised her fist and slammed it into the mirror, shards exploding everywhere. She screamed and let everything out. All the pain, rage, suffering, sadness. Taking a deep breath, Nya screamed again, the agony only returning once she stopped. She kept screaming with few pauses to breathe. All the emotions only came back with a vengeance. No matter what she did, as she repeatedly hit the wall that was behind the broken mirror and tearfully wailed for her brother to come back, the pain could not leave. She felt someone wrap their arms behind her. At first, she was angry but when she didn't recognize the arms, she relaxed slightly. They weren't Jay's. Then she sobbed when she realized she couldn't recognize the arms. They could have been Kai's comforting her after the worst nightmare imaginable and unimaginable, but they weren't.

Lloyd tightened his hold, tears quietly slipping past his defense. He lost a hero, too. Kai was his first hero. He had saved the blond's life long ago and yet not so, creating the hellish but amazing future he was now living. It felt impossible that such a fate could happen to the larger-than-life Fire Master. He was instantly reminded of that time when the other Ninja were in the Realm of the Oni and Dragons and were initially believed to be dead. It was the worst time of his life because he had truly believed he had lost his closest friends, who had become his family. It was terrible for Nya as well. Then the Ninja came back with Wu, and the world felt more stable.

Then it happened again, but this time, Lloyd and Nya knew that Kai would never come back. They all watched him fall, the darkness consuming him like when the Dark Matter had controlled most of Ninjago when the Overlord tried to rule. Then he fell, the darkness eating away at him until he was nothing. His fire was extinguished forever. Everyone felt the world become significantly colder. Even as Kai faded away, his screams didn't. Lloyd knew those screams of agony would haunt him for a long, long time. He knew Nya would have it worse. Without a word, he pulled her away from the shattered mirror and gingerly held her hand. He had to be careful as he tended Nya's wounded hand. He could feel her breaking just like the mirror. She was falling apart, just like her brother had, but she had to live with this for the rest of her life. Lloyd didn't know which was worse. All he wanted to do was to take it all away. Kai and Nya had both suffered more than their share in life. Their family torn apart, raised by strangers, kidnapped, tortured, loss of loved ones, taken away from each other, constant near-death experiences, blackmail, backstabbed, and endless suffering. For one to feel that pain no more, the other had to take it on hundredfold.

Life was not fair, not in the very least. Neither was death.

Nothing was fair.

Her hand finally clean of debris and wrapped in bandages, Nya sniffled and hugged Lloyd in return, the contact saying everything for her. He was the closest she could get to her brother other than her parents. When she let go, she took a deep breath. Instead of feeling some sort of relief to have finally calmed down, she winced in pain. The burning sensation was still there, and her wounded hand throbbed in time with the beat of her heart, which felt like it was set ablaze at this point. She rubbed her chest in hopes of dispelling the pain, but it didn't leave. In fact, it became worse. Concerned, Lloyd put his hand on her forehead only to recoil and hissed. Staring at his palm, he looked at Nya, his countenance displaying shock that was misplaced in their situation at that moment. Raising an eyebrow, Nya's eyes asked the question. Hesitantly, Lloyd turned his hand around and showed it to Nya. She gasped.

His palm was burned red when it clearly wasn't before he touched her forehead. Nya felt her neck with the back of her head and choked on air. She was _warm_ , much more than she usually was. She wasn't sick; she'd know hours before. She couldn't have a fever, especially one that could burn Lloyd. She'd most likely die from such a thing. The only person to generate that much heat was Kai, but he was...

"No," she whispered, her voice breaking. She stood up and ran to her bedroom, pushing Lloyd out of the way. She rushed to the mirror on her wall. She stared into her eyes as they welled up in tears. Instead of their normal greyish-blue color, it was as if a whirlpool of color had replaced her eyes. The most prominent color was an impossible orange that she had always accepted as her brother's eyes, ignoring how unnatural they could be at times, especially when they flashed and burned and glowed whenever he was determined at whatever task he was dealing with. She jumped away from the reflective surface and screamed despite her sore throat. This couldn't be real, it just _couldn't_! Nothing was real at this point! Everything was a delusion conjured up by some sicko that wanted to make Nya suffer! That was it, of course! Suddenly bursting out in laughter, Nya whipped back around to face the mirror. She quieted as she stared at herself once more.

Her skin was glowing like the embers of a fire. Sparks were bursting from her, leaving small burn marks wherever they landed, on her comforter, the floorboards, her dresser, her gi. Her eyes ended their fight, one eye returning to normal, but the other...

It was just like Kai's. Most people could never see the resemblance between the brother and sister, only recognizing the same smile and upturned, large eyes that had seen it all and yet still held the innocence of a child's optimism. But now, Nya could only see her brother in her face. She never knew how much they looked alike up until that point as she glowered back at herself. She watched as half of her face seemed to burn brighter, half of her body becoming warmer, both inside and out. She screamed as the elemental turmoil intensified within her.

Lloyd had initially tried to reach out to the girl but pulled away when he saw sparks flying off her the same it did when Jay's body was charged with electricity. However, instead of the little blue shocks, the sparks were an amber that burned whatever surfaced they touched. His voice breaking, Lloyd said, "Nya?" She spun around, her eyes wild with color and emotion. The tear tracks on her cheeks were raised and red like welts. She stared at her hands, both shaking. She could feel the difference, the power coursing through her blood, vibrating in her bones, overwhelming every nerve and fiber in her body. She didn't like this, there was so much power. She felt like she was going to lose control. Now she knew how her brother felt when he held the Staff of Elements not long ago. However, Nya could barely handle two without feeling like she was being torn apart. How could her brother hold sixteen elements for as long as he did? How could she do this for however long she needed to? She brushed her fingers against the injured flesh of her cheeks and winced. She looked up at the Green Ninja, fresh tears falling. Even though they probably burned her face even more, Nya couldn't feel that pain. Was she going numb?

"Lloyd, what's happening to me?" Nya whispered, not trusting her voice anymore. Whatever she was experiencing was slowly starting to die down, the burning sensation reducing to an annoying tingling in her chest. Her uninjured hand clenched into a fist. She understood what was happening to her, but she didn't want to believe it. That always worked in childhood- pretend something wasn't real and it wasn't. It used to work, maybe it still would in her early adulthood.

"K-Kai must have chosen you. He knew he was going t-to... Nya, I'm..." Lloyd stuttered, his throat tightening. It was like with Zane and the former Master of Ice. When one does not have children to pass their power down to, an Elemental Master could choose who they could pass their element down to. However Kai did it, it happened and nothing could change that. "I guess he thought you were capable of handling his fire." He shuddered at the sudden cold chuckle that came out of Nya's mouth.

"No, that can't be. I'm not like him, Lloyd. I can't have his power. I just _can't_!" Nya's voice rose as she tugged at her hair. She yanked several strands out, the ones in her hands singing instantly. She let them fall to the floor. She glared at Lloyd, feeling the fire now in her burn brightly. "I can't be myself _and_ Kai. My brother was wrong to choose me."

"You can't do anything about it, Nya. I'm... I'm sorry." The girl scoffed at the half-assed apology. It was just like Jay's. She left her room and went up to the training deck. She leaned forward against the railing, the wind blowing past her. When she began to smell smoke, Nya pulled away to see the burned wood where she was leaning on. She covered her mouth to muffle her whimpers.

Kai believed she could be something she knew she couldn't be. And now she was as broken as the mirror.

* * *

 **THANKS FOR READING! I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR _LEGACY_! *LEAVES BEFORE Y'ALL CAN KILL ME FOR THE ANGST***


End file.
